1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical instruments for use during laparoscopic surgery. More particularly, the invention is directed to a needle holder for use inside the abdominal cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical laparoscopic surgical procedure begins with the puncture of the patient's abdominal wall and the placement of an access port. Next, gas is admitted to the abdominal cavity partially inflating it, forming a pneumoperitoneum. A laparoscope or endoscope is next inserted through the access port to permit viewing of the organs during the surgical procedure. Typically the laparoscope has both an eyepiece and a video monitor to permit visualization of the surgical field by the surgeon. Additional access ports may be located elsewhere on the abdominal wall to permit insertion of surgical instruments into the operating field. Access ports come in a variety of diameters and 5, 7 and 11 millimeter ports are widely used for surgery within the peritoneal cavity. Surgical instruments for use through such ports are readily available to surgeons specializing in endoscopic surgery.
Many endoscopic surgical procedures require the use of surgical needles within the abdominal cavity. Typically a needle with an attached suture will be passed through an access port into the abdominal cavity. Next a grasping tool such as a SEMM Needle Holder will be passed through a port and the needle will be positioned within the jaws of the needle holder. The surgeon can manipulate the needle with the needle holder to pass the needle through tissue planes in preparation for ligation. Prior art needle holders such as the SEMM Needle Holder have diverging jaws and a scissors-like handle which limits the amount of grasping force which can be applied to the needle. This prior art device is difficult to use with large needles which have a tendency to slip in the jaws.